


What the doctor ordered

by INFJgamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: With the place to herself Lexi is free to indulge in her guilty pleasure of Blue’s Anatomy.  When Ellis returns home Lexi indulges in another kind of pleasure.





	What the doctor ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff and smut. If it’s not your cup of tea, don’t read it. Otherwise enjoy.

Lexi had been eagerly awaiting the season premiere of the Blue’s Anatomy reboot. The season three finale had been a cliffhanger in which Doctor Lisana B’Tola was finally going to admit to the shy, sweet and sensitive physiotherapist Acey Crowley that she was in love with her. Acey had helped Lisana learn to walk again after her hiking accident at the end of season two. Lisana was on her way to declare her love for Acey only to find that she’d been shot by a stray bullet after a Vorcha drug addict had tried to steal medication from the hospital. No one knew if Acey had survived the shooting and the cast and crew of the show had kept tight lipped about what had happened.

Lexi had planned to watch the show with a large glass of Baileys and an even larger bar of chocolate. Over the years Lexi had perfected the art of the breaking the bar into pieces and making it last exactly 45 minutes, the same amount of time as an episode of Blue’s Anatomy. While the show was utterly unrealistic, she loved it. It was her escape. Something that she did just for her and was Lexi’s alone to enjoy. For 45 minutes she wasn’t a medic, a friend, a wife or a mother. She was simply Lexi T’Perro, nothing more, nothing less.

Her bondmate Ellis hated the show with a passion but understood what it meant to her. The Lieutenant Commander had arranged to be on the late watch so Lexi would have peace and quiet. The couple’s eldest daughter Kara was on Voeld learning to drive Nomads in icy conditions, so there was no fear of her interrupting or trying to eat Lexi’s chocolate. While Kara hadn’t inherited Lexi’s flair for medicine or stomach for blood, the pair had an identical taste in confectionary. In order to avoid arguments, Ellis always made sure the cupboards were well stocked with chocolate.

Andy, the younger of the girls was staying with her godfather at his house on Ryder-1. Her biotics were manifesting themselves and Ash was mentoring her on how to control and use them. Officially Ash didn’t have a favourite godchild, having never had children of his own he doted on all three of them. But it was Andy that wrapped him around her little finger from the beginning when her tiny pink fingers clutched one of his long blue digits. Through her he’d found a strange sort of peace and the filling of an emptiness he never realised he’d had.

Frazer was fascinated by medicine and would’ve loved to watch the show with his mum. Lexi would’ve let him if there wasn’t so much sex and swearing in it. The show featured a ridiculously handsome pansexual human male who usually ended up having sex with someone in every episode. Even Lisana had a fling with him in the first series. Then there was the foul mouthed Salarian Professor of cardiology who along with vast tomes of medical information had memorised every swear word in the Milky Way. It possibly wasn’t the best viewing for a fourteen year old boy. Like Andy, Frazer was on Ryder-1 only he was spending time with his godmother Peebee. The two were going to eat pizza while watching a action movie marathon.

Lexi’s only companion on the sofa was the family’s pet crevum, a fruit eating, possum like creature with smooth fur. Gorbash had come to reside with the T’Perros after Fraser found him lying injured in a road. Fraser had spent his school holidays nursing the creature back to health, Lexi was impressed by both his dedication and the compassion that he showed. Once the crevum had recovered she didn’t have the heart to return him to the wild, besides, he made a wonderful lap warmer. He never tried to steal her chocolate or talk through an episode of Blue’s Anatomy. The pair sat in amicable quiet, Lexi enjoying Gorbash’s warmth while he enjoyed the soft comfort of Lexi’s lap.

It was a nail biting episode as Lisana battled to save Acey’s life by removing the bullet lodged dangerously near her heart. By the end of the episode Lisana had managed to save her life, but still hadn’t confessed her feelings. Clearly this season would have an ongoing theme of will they won’t they. Just as the credits had finished rolling, Lexi heard Ellis come through the front door and head upstairs. She wondered what her bondmate was up to until she heard running water and the scent of her favourite bubble bath drifted down the stairs. She headed upstairs depositing Gorbash on her son’s bed before going to find the marine taking off their navy blue fatigues, they grinned as they saw Lexi “Care to join me?”

The swift removal of her clothes was the doctor’s reply. She positioned herself in the tub so that Ellis was sat behind her. Calloused, scarred hands gently rubbed Lexi’s shoulders eliciting and deep moan of appreciation “Oh Goddess!” followed by “Why don’t we do this more often?”

Ellis chuckled “Three reasons. They’re called Kara, Andy and Fraser.”

Lexi smiled “True. If Kara was home she’d have used up all the hot water. I’ve never understood how one girl can take so long in a shower.”

The doctor continued “If Fraser was here he’d either need help finding something that was right under his nose or be asking for food. If I didn’t know better I’d swear he had hollow legs or a permanent parasitic infection.”

Ellis’s thumbs moved in a circular motion to loosen the remaining knot on the doctor’s back “He’s a boy Lex. It’s what they do; eat things and lose stuff. Then there’s Andy.”

“Poor girl,” sighed Lexi “puberty hasn’t been kind to her. Acne, attitude, breasts and biotics all at once. I hope Ash knows what he’s let himself in for.”

Ellis smirked “If he can knock me flat on my arse, he can handle a hormonal teenager! If all else fails, he’s got plenty of Brie to bribe her with.”

Lexi smiled at the thought of Ash using pull to summon cheese in a bid to placate Andy. Luckily her biotics were yet to be a match for Ash or Ellis for that matter.

Lexi couldn’t remember the last time the pair had the place to themselves. Probably not since the arrival of Andy and Frazer just over fourteen years ago. Normally when she had a bath at least one of the kids was conversing with her outside the bathroom door, still that was a step up from when they used to climb in with her invited or otherwise. While she loved them all dearly it was nice to be alone with her bondmate.

Ellis had learnt to gauge Lexi’s desire by the sounds she made when they kissed her. Laughter and regular breathing meant zero interest, a sharp intake of breath on the other hand was a different story altogether. Ellis gently placed a kiss just below Lexi’s ear. Lexi took a deep breath and offered up her neck to her bondmate for more. More kisses followed until Ellis grazed her neck with their teeth, Lexi grabbed a fistfull of long dark curls and bought Ellis’s mouth to meet her own. Lips parted and tongues met, Ellis tasting the echo of the Baileys and chocolate. The kiss betrayed the couples desire, but for the first time in a long time there was no rush, no fear of interruption. Ellis’s arms wrapped around Lexi pulling her tight against them savouring the closeness losing themselves in kisses until Lexi could feel goosebumps on Ellis’s skin as the bath water grew cold.

She disentangled herself from her bondmate and stood up letting the excess water trickle down her before stepping out of the tub. She grabbed two large fluffy towels and handed one to Ellis as they stepped out of the bath. The marine felt a little disappointed to see Lexi’s soft curves disappear under the thick beige towel. Lexi shot them a coquettish grin over her shoulder and headed off in the direction off the bedroom with Ellis falling in step just behind her. Ellis reached for the box that contained an assortment of sex toys that the couple had acquired over time, but Lexi stopped them “No, just you tonight.”

Pale hands drifted over damp blue skin reacquainting themselves with every contour and curve, while lips and tongue hunted for ticklish spots to tease. There was something about the way that Lexi laughed that always made them smile, but it was the noises she made when she climaxed that truly drove them crazy and with the place to themselves there was no need to be quiet.

Needing more than just gentle touches and teasing, Lexi caught a hold of Ellis’s right wrist feeling the texture of their tattoo with her fingertips. The whole of Ellis’s right forearm was tattooed black and dotted with stars of various colours, each one a permanent reminder of family and friends who has passed on. The marine relaxed the muscles in the limb so Lexi could guide their hand to where she needed it. While for once time wasn’t of the essence, it did nothing to diminish Lexi’s need for release. She swiftly guided Ellis’s hand between her legs letting out a sigh as Ellis’s two fingers slipped into her and their thumb found her clit. There was a time when synchronisation and melds helped the couple navigate each other’s bodies, but time, trust and decades of shared history meant they knew each other’s bodies as well as their own. Lexi’s hips and Ellis’s hand moved in complementary rhythms steadily building in momentum. As Lexi drew ever closer to orgasm, Ellis’s lips enveloped one of her nipples, their tongue gliding at cross it. There was no need to bite the pillow or sink her teeth into her bondmate’s shoulder. Lexi came at the top of her lungs, fully aware that her audible ecstasy would only add to Ellis’s arousal. She clung to Ellis as the residual effects of her climax eddied through her body til some semblance of normality began to take ahold. Ellis smiled at her “Just what the doctor ordered?”

The cheesy pun earned them a playful shove and a patient Lexi T’Perro eye roll. “You’re terrible!”

“Really?” Ellis arched and eyebrow and ran their index finger between her legs, skimming her swollen clit eliciting a soft moan “Your body begs to differ.”

Ellis laid on their back and pulled Lexi on top of them so she sat astride them. She grabbed Ellis by the wrists pinning them down while instinctively grinding against them unashamedly wanting more. Lexi knew they could break free at anytime, but liked the feel of them pinned down beneath her. The marine would have biotically catapulted anyone else through a wall, but they felt safe with Lexi and knew they could trust her implicitly. She was the only one who saw the vulnerable or submissive elements that dwelt within Ellis. Lexi kissed them pushing herself harder against their stomach, her wetness moistening the marine’s abs. Ellis slipped free from Lexi’s hold and gripped her hips pulling her against them “Seconds?”

Lexi nodded as Ellis guided her upwards until her knees were above their shoulders. Lexi steadied herself against the wall with her hands as Ellis lowered her downwards towards their waiting mouth. Lexi let out an appreciative sigh as Ellis’s tongue rolled around her clit in a circular motion. As Lexi’s legs started to buckle Ellis supported her with a combination of biotics and their arms, though admittedly their hands gravitated towards Lexi’s breasts accelerating the rising tide of pleasure.

“Oh…” she blurted, her left hand grabbing ahold of the headboard so hard her knuckles turned pale blue.

“my…” her right hand caught hold of the back of Ellis’s head burying her fingers in the dark hair pulling them closer to her, eyes turning dark.

 _Goddess!_ The meld pulled them together drifting in warm darkness, lost and found in one another. Ellis’s need slowly pulled them back to reality. Lexi could see then hunger and desire in Ellis’s lust drunk eyes. She permitted herself one lingering kiss before going down on them. Lexi watched their muscles twitch as her tongue worked its way up and down their clit in long slow strokes. Low moans escaped their lips with increasing frequency as Lexi steadily increased her speed.

As far as Lexi could recall Ellis had only ever once called her “Lexi” and that was when they made their wedding vows. Otherwise it was always Lex. If anyone else had called her that, there would have been hell to pay, but when it came from Ellis it was different, special. Lexi liked the way it sounded when they said it. Lexi loved the way it sounded when they called it out in a rapturous tone as she bought them to orgasm. She watched as Ellis’s body arched and their head rolled back punctuated a a loud exclamation “Lex!”

Lexi held Ellis tightly as they recovered sharing kissed laced with the taste of each other’s pleasure. Tired and content, the couple lay in a lazy embrace, each whispering _“I love you.”_ before surrendering to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
